His Chemical Romance
by xladycobra
Summary: The rock band My Chemical Romance are taking a break during a tour. A member goes back to his old ways with a love for drugs and his best friend get's caught up with an exterminator. (Small hints of Frerard)
1. Chapter 1

**Mikey's POV**

"Err... Gee," I called out. I had been trying to stack these boxes for ages. It was like a mini Eiffel-Tower growing from the table. It didn't look safe. If anything happened to the ornaments inside the boxes, Gerard would kill me. I stacked a few more until they began to wobble. I shrugged off the worry and continued to stack the boxes higher. I could feel the mini tower start to collapse beneath my hands. "Gee, help! Ray! Frankie! Anybody?" I steadied the boxes carefully, only to turn around and hear the sound of shattering glass. I cringed at the sound. Gerard's going to kill me. I heard someone's feet clash with the floor. Speak of the devil... I rubbed my forehead, trying to think of an excuse. My brother stepped closer to the destruction I had caused. He removed some of the boxes, showing a jungle of shattered ornaments.

"Mikey," my older brother glared at me. "I told you to get Frank." Gerard sighed and pushed some hair behind his ear. I mumbled something, hoping he wouldn't hear. "What was that, Mikey?" I felt the soft look from Gerard lay onto my face. I turned to him and I smiled. He shook his head, "Mikey, what am I going to decorate this house with now?" He looked really disappointed. I hated when he did this, trying to make me feel bad. Gerard abruptly burst into laughter. I was really, really confused. He felt my stare and stopped. "Okay... I'll just go get a dustpan or something. Clear your mess up," my brother said as he walked past me, lightly smacking the back of my head. Wow, Gerard's acting weird today...

**Frank's POV**

I passed more boxes from the back of the truck to Ray, who was putting the boxes into the house. "Y'know," I stopped lifting boxes and looked to Ray, who looked back. "I think Gee's worried about Mikey." I lifted up another box, walking towards Ray. "Do you remember Mikey's ex?" Gerard came rushing out of the house. I nearly dropped the box I was holding when he stormed into me.

"No, no, no!" Gee grabbed the box. "No more breakages today please," he grinned that cheesy smile of his and patted my head. Okay... He removed his hand and turned towards Ray. "Is there a dustpan around here anywhere?"

"Hey, Gee?" The vocalist turned around and nodded. "You okay, dude?" His stare looked into my eyes. Gerard nodded his head towards the house, letting me know it was because of Mikey. "Okay, man," I smiled to him and passed over the dustpan, pulling him into a tight hug. "He'll be okay. He'll get over it."

"I suppose so," he wore his smile on his face as he pulled out of the hug. "I hope so."

**Mikey's POV**

As Gerard patted Frank's head, I lightly chuckled to myself. I watched as the two men hug each other, rather tightly and rubbing each other's backs. Those two have such a big bromance its unreal! Oh my word. I worry... Oh well. I carried more boxes into the living room. I was careful to NOT drop anymore. I placed the last box down. I broke down. I took deep breaths, putting my fingers through my hair, keeping it out of my face. I crouched down to the floor, taking a tattered photograph out of my jeans pocket. She made me feel better. That beautiful smile she always wore. The way her curly hair lay on her shoulders. She was perfect, no, more than perfect. If anyone asked to describe her in one word, I couldn't. I missed her so much. Tears ran down my face. I stared down at the photograph. She was sitting on the beach. I had an arm around her and she was holding a small dog. Man, in that photo I looked happy. I remember that day, just like it was yesterday. Someone wrapped their arms around me, "Gerard... I.."

"Shh... Mike, its okay. I'm here." I shook my head and pushed my brother away. It was anything but okay. I left him on the floor, shrugging my coat onto my shoulders and running out.

**Gerard's POV**

"Michael," I yelled, running down the street. Frank's hand pulled me back. "Frankie, let me go!" He didn't let me. I wanted to help Mikey. He was upset, hurting. He needed me, and I needed him. I watched him walk down the road. He never turned back. Ray stepped in front of me with his arms wide. He hugged me, telling me my brother would be fine. Mikey won't. He's never done this before. I've never seen him fall to the ground in a pool of tears. It's upsetting seeing that from a family member, your best friend, someone you look up to. I sighed, letting Frank and Ray to go back into the house, leaving me to watch the silhouette of my brother walk into the city. I wasn't letting him get away. I hated seeing him fall apart. He can't do this now. We have a live show tomorrow as well... I clenched my fists, turning my knuckles white. Taking deep breaths, I decided to go after him. Pulling out my phone, I texted Frank telling him I was going to look for Mikey. Ray came to where I stood outside the house and gave me my coat and some money. He gently placed his hand on my shoulder before nodding and walking back to the house. Shrugging on my jacket, I sighed and stepped down the bank, wondering where my brother could be.


	2. Chapter 2

I have yet to put this chapter into 1st person, I have done that with the other chapters already. If you're reading this, I'm very sorry and I will fix this soon. xo

* * *

Chapter Two

He had been there a while, wondering what he could do. He shouldn't have just runaway like that. His brother, his best friends, they'd be worried sick. He himself, felt so ill. God knows what would happen next. Tears ran down his face, he didn't even bother to wipe his eyes. The man everyone knew before was gone. The man replaced by someone who felt so empty and hurt. He was afraid to slip back into depression. He once was and the music he made helped him to escape. He didn't want to go through that again. The first time he had turned to drugs, alcohol, anything that could take the pain away.

This was a new Mr Way.

Mikey sat on the bar stool, squirming on the uncomfortable cushion. He twiddled his thumbs together, as if they were boxing each other, it kept him entertained. His hair fell over his red and wet face, covering the sight of tears from people nearby. He was staring at the floor. The tears in his hazel eyes made it glisten. The bartender walked up to the bass player, making Mikey lift up his head, flipping his two toned hair from his eyes. The bartender's mouth gaped open, like a young kid seeing the inside of a candy shop. The worker placed the glass he was wiping onto the wooden surface between himself and Mikey. The bass player watched the bartender's moves carefully, abruptly jumping up, stopping the bartender squealing with his hand. Mikey sighed as he looked down to the bartender; the man was short and chubby. His uniform was old and shabby. He had bags hanging under his eyes, his face was very pale. The top of his head was bald; it looked as though he hadn't had hair for years.

"Be quiet, goddamn it." The man nodded, looking up to Mikey. "I swear if anyone knows I'm here, I will end your career... As a bartender!" Mikey removed his hand from the bartender's face looking up to the ceiling, "ugh why..." He placed a finger on his own lips. The worker nodded again, signalling a woman to come to his aid. Her hair fell beautifully around her thin, pointed face. Her reddened lips made her stand out from anyone else at the bar. She held a tray, filled with glasses and dirty plates. Her dress was far too short, making her legs looks like the longest legs on the planet. The girl wore high-heeled shoes, giving a posh look to her outfit.

"Yes? What's happen- oh my god..." The girl dropped the tray full of glasses to the floor, making an echo attack the costumer's ears. Her eyes glued to the bass player, she knows him, she misses him... Mikey looked to the girl, tears rolled down his soft face. His eyes were as wide as a black hole, tears acting as the skies stars. He walked towards the girl, lifting a hand to lightly stroke her cheek. "Michael..." She began to cry, the bartender didn't know what to do. He slowly backed away to back behind the bar, not saying a word. The two stared into each other's eyes. Not wanting to leave the moment. The bar door slammed open.

"Michael Jame-" Gerard skidded to a halt, watching in awe as Mikey's lips met the girl's. The two stood, arms wrapped around each other. Gerard looked towards the man standing behind the bar. Gee hand gestured towards his brother and the girl; the red head got a shrug in return. The vocalist cleared his throat. He hoped to grab the attention of the two lovebirds. That didn't happen. "Hello... Mikey..?"

Nothing.

He stepped forwards, walking around the two people before slumping down onto a stool. Gerard sighed, whipping a phone from his pocket. He calmly dialled a number, tapping his feet against the wooden floor boards. He got a reply.

"Hey! Gee, found him yet?" Frank spoke through the phone to Gerard, wanting news on the runaway.

"Um, yeah! Mikey's okay, he's just, like, glued to a girl's tongue!" Gerard heard Ray and Frank laugh. "Guys, Mikey won't stop eating her face. It's frigging embarrassing!" That only made them laugh more. "Whatever. It's just... Oh." Gerard fell silent. Mikey was flat on the floor, clutching his stomach. Gee jumped up, panicking. A tall, muscular man stood over the bassist with an arm around the girl's waist. Frank started to ask questions down the phone, his voice growing louder. This made the well built man to turn his attention to Gerard.

"Hey, you," Gerard gulped, sitting back down on the stool. He spun his body around, forcing his phone onto his ear. "Don't you ignore me now?" The vocalist focused on the voices coming down the phone. "Emo kid!" Gerard felt even more anger raise inside of him. He jumped up, spinning around as fast he could, throwing his fist into the muscular man's face. The giant fell back, giving Gee time to help us his brother.

Once they were finally out of sight, Mikey fell down to the ground. Gerard sat next to him. "Mikey..."

"Gerard it hurts." Mikey removed his hand, revealing a patch of blood on his shirt. His brother lifted up his shirt, showing a wound. "Gerard, please..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there. :3 New way of writing, 1st person now. Oooh. Enjoy!3 xo

* * *

**Gerard's POV **

I felt the hard stones dig into my skin through my jeans, it hurt, but I didn't care. The sun made my hair stick to my forehead with sweat, my sunglasses were on the ground beside me. I didn't need those... Why did this happen? Why him? Why now? He was my idol, my hero. I know, I'm older and this might sound so cheesy, but hell, I wish I could be more like him. I look up to him so goddamn much. Since we were children, I knew he would grow up to be a great man. Saving lives of teenagers, saving them through music. This shouldn't have happened... It's all my fault... I should've stopped the big man. Something could have been done, and I didn't do anything. I could have saved my brother... This just isn't fair on anyone.

My brother lay on the ground as I knelt next to him. My eyes couldn't stay away from the blood leaking from his stomach. I held the wound in my hands, hoping to close it up. He was going to lose so much blood... I decided to throw off my jacket, not caring where it landed, and I ripped off my shirt. This had to work. I crumpled my shirt into a messy ball and forced it against my brother's wound. Tears rolled down my face and fell down onto Mikey. I needed to get help, but I couldn't move. If I left him, god knows what would happen. My phone was sitting in my jacket pocket but I couldn't move my body. The fear of losing him was too strong. Another lonely tear ran down my cheek. A small smile crept on to my face as I felt Mikey wipe it away.

"Gerard. You're... Crying." He seemed to have forced the words out of his mouth before clenching his eyes shut. My brother winced as he put his arm back down to his side. I nodded at his statement. My smile soon faded, "Gerard..."

My eyes moved up from the wound to look at his face, he was attempting to smile. "Yes, Mikey?" As my brother heard his name, his eyes flickered open once again, only to be blinded by the sunlight.

"Gerard, tell me what you're thinking..." He winced again, clasping his eyes shut. "Do you think... I'll ever play music again?" I looked back down to the wound, nodding hurriedly. At that last question, the tears fell quicker. What if he didn't? What if Mikey, my hero, my idol, dies? No, no, no! He'll live, I know he will... He's a fighter. Mikey closed his eyes once more and I felt his wrist for his pulse. Slow... Really slow. I couldn't hide it inside any longer. My head hung down against Mikey's body as tears fell like a waterfall. His stomach raised a little, making him wince every time he took a breath. I clung onto his body, I'm not letting him go... My cries, or screams, must have been loud as I heard someone run up to us.

"Gerard... What-" I heard Frank's voice behind me, he mumbled something. I then heard buttons get hammered, probably a mobile-phone... A hand rested on my shoulder, something wa said, but my hearing went all fuzzy. Opening my eyes, my vision was blurred. Sickness slowly rose in my stomach as I pushed two fingers against Mikey's neck. I couldn't find a pulse...

"No," I screamed over and over, he can't leave me. Someone was trying to pull me away from my brother. No, I wasn't letting go. I saw red and blue flashes of light through my blurry vision. An ambulance. I felt another tug against my body, unfortunately I was weaker... My arms fell too my sides as I pulled away from Mikey's body. Laying down on the hard ground, I heard muffled voices. Someone shook my shoulder, I couldn't respond, I didn't want to. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Frank (I think...) beside me. He was speaking, but I couldn't hear him. "Mikey..." I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Sarah's POV **

"So you stabbed him?! I can see why you got angry, but stab him?!" I threw my bag to the floor, not caring where it landed. "You even did that in front of everyone in that bar, his own brother! What the hell were you thinking?!" I stomped my foot in frustration. "Give me a reason to _not _call the cops to arrest your ass!"

"Babe, it's okay now. That douche will never touch you again..." He smirked and stood closer to me, he cupped my face his hand.

I quickly hit away his hand and pushed his body away, "get off me! Get out of my house, and never, ever, call me _'babe'_ again!" My anger was out the roof, he just laughed at my yelling.

"Okay, sugar. I won't call you that again," he smirked once more and pressed his lips against mine. I pulled away as fast as I could before slapping his face. "Alright, I see I'm not wanted here... Maybe you would like to join him?" His hand slid into his jacket pocket. My mouth fell open as I saw him pull a knife from his pocket. "Now, tell me you love me."

"Never," I spat. He edged closer to me, holding the knife higher. I gulped, trying to back away but hitting the wall. He came closer to me, my breath hitched as he grabbed my face in one of his hands.

His head tilted, he stared into my eyes, "tell me. I know you love me, I can see it in your precious little face." I attempted to shake my head but his hold was too strong. "Come on, Sarah. You do love me, just like I love you," He smirked.

"No, I don't love you! I never have and never will!" He released his grip on my face and pushed me to the ground.

"Now, now. Don't make me use this," he twirled the knife in his fingers. Kneeling next to me, he placed the knife to my throat. "Tell me you love me."

I felt the blade push against my neck, he hurt Mikey, he won't stop himself from hurting me. "I love you." He removed the knife from my neck and stood up.

"Good girl. Love you too, Sarah," he grabbed my hand and helped me up from the floor. "How about we watch a move, babe?" I nodded as I followed him into the living room.


End file.
